Holly
Holly Green, labeled the Nerd, was a competitor on Total Drama World Tour. She was placed on Team Incredible Chris along with Emma after they finished the first challenge. Coverage Total Drama World Tour Up until her first day on Total Drama, Holly had led a fairly average life, having been raised along with her sister and her annoying brother by two loving parents. From the tender age of nine, however, it was obvious that Holly wasn't interested in making friends like the other children in her grade; from the time that the little redhead picked up her first video game controller, she was hooked. Now, finding Holly without her trusty handheld game console is nearly as rare as a bigfoot sighting! It was by her parents' urging that Holly signed up for the latest season of Total Drama. It is their hope that, through her experiences on the show, Holly will build better social skills and make some real friends. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Holly was the eighth contestant to arrive at the airport. Chris attempted to give her a formal introduction, as he had done with the other contestants, but Holly was preoccupied with her Nintendo 3DS and beating her former high score. Lucian attempted to strike up a conversation with Holly, asking her what game she had been playing. With a mere shrug, Holly explained that she had hacked her console to let her play the original Super Mario Bros. and let the conversation die. She didn't show much interest in the other contestants as they continued arrive, and didn't speak again until Chris led them into the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, wherein she expressed her concerns over what the in-flight movie would be and was sorely disappointed to learn that there wasn't one - at least not in the economy section. Afterwards, Holly participated in the first musical number of the season, singing with Walter about her love of video games. She then waited, along with the others, to land in their first destination. After landing in Egypt , Holly uses the confessional for the first time, expressing her concerns in regards to Chris' egotism. She confesses that she has never seen the show before, and only joined after her sister told her that there was a million-dollar prize for the winner of the season. At the start of the Under-Over Pyramid Challenge, Holly opts to go under the pyramid, along with Emma. As the two girls made their way through the pyramid's underground chambers, they made idle small talk between themselves to pass the time. After they came to a fork in their path, the two girls decided to trek down the scarab-marked hallway, in spite of Holly's fear of bugs. The two quickly found themselves swarmed by a pack of the beetles and proceeded to run, screaming, through the remainder of the pyramid. They were the fourth and fifth contestants to complete the challenge, and were placed on Team Incredible Chris along with Xavier, Aidan, Daniel, and Jerome. The team is then given a seemingly useless stick as their reward for having won the challenge, which Chris explains will play a part in the challenge to come. At the start of Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, although some of her teammates were apprehensive about the challenge ahead, Holly tried to remain optimistic. Holly's optimism apparently dissipated as the challenge progressed, and she sang with Aidan about how foolish she was for signing up for the season. Eventually, after Walter's discovery that their stick was actually a divining rod, the members of Team Incredible Chris made their way to the banks of the Nile River, where the teams were instructed to weave boats that would carry their members and their respective prizes across. With their prize being so light, Holly and her teammates opted to swim across the Nile, rather than waisting their time constructing a boat. As they swam across the river, a swarm of crocodiles surrounded Holly and her fellow contestants and began to attack them. After a particularly life-threatening clamber to the shore, Holly and her teammates crossed the finish line first, earning the privelege of travelling in first class, in addition to being exempt from elimination. Holly then uses the confessional again, describing her day as being one of the "craziest" she had ever experienced. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan opens with Team Incredible Chris lounging in the first-class section of the plane. Holly and Emma are getting their nails done, and enjoying the various other luxuries of their cabin. The two make idle chitchat about their pasts, but Emma quickly cuts to the chase and asks Holly if she wants to make it far in the competition. Holly nods in agreement, and Emma extends her an offer to join her alliance with Zane. Holly happily jumps on the opportunity and seals the agreement with a hug. The contestants are then summoned to the Drop of Shame, where Chris says that he will explain the rules of the next challenge. Holly and the others have been duped, and are instead sucked out of the airplane after Chris makes the floor of the cabin open beneath them. After singing a song about their apparent death, Holly and the others land in Tokyo, Japan and make their way to a Japanese film studio, home to the popular game show,'' Super Human Mega Pinball Smash''. Xavier is selected as the team's human pinball, and Holly works with her Emma to control one of the machine's flippers. Worried about their team losing their lead, Holly and Emma run into their flipper with as much force as they can muster, sending Xavier darting back and forth across the board, earning their team a whopping 65,000 points and winning the challenge by a landslide. As reward for their victory, Holly and her teammates were given first pick from an assortment of odd props, which were to be used in filming a commercial for Chef Hatchet's latest retail confection: Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. Holly and her teammates opt to shoot a Japanese monster commercial, with Daniel acting as the monster, Emma acting as the damsel in distress, and Holly and her remaining teammates acting as her saviors. Though the commercial was well received by Chris, Chef Hatchet - the judge of the challenge - preferred Jamie's commercial, and awarded Team Equality with first place. Team Incredible Chris placed second, exempting them from elimination, but forcing them to ride in economy class on the way to their next location. Holly didn't have much screetime during the events of Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. She briefly conversed with Emma while still in the plane, and had a small solo during So Cold, during which she lamented about Chris' habit of screwing the contestants over. She rode on the sled during the remainder of the challenge, but her team was the last to cross the finish line, earning them a trip to the Barf Bag Ceremony. Per Emma's suggestion, Holly voted for Jerome, convinced that Emma would not lead her astray, due to them being "best friends". As Emma intended, Jerome was eliminated, and Holly remained in the competition. As with the previous episode, Holly and Emma exchanged idle conversation at the start of Broadway, Baby!, though it was quickly interrupted by Chris, who dropped the contestants in the harbor surrounding Liberty Island. The teams began their next challenge of scaling the Statue of Liberty, though Holly was mortified by the realization that the ropes provided were made out of steel wool. Team Incredible Chris was the first to scale the statue and collect their baby carriage, and proceeded to slide down the fireman's pole, toward the next part of the challenge. As Holly and her teammates boated through the New York sewage system, they lost their lead to Team Einstein, and were attacked by one of the fabled alligators living at the bottom of the sewer line. After escaping the alligator, Holly and her teammates made it to Central Park, where Holly acted as her team's baby for the third part of the challenge. After Xavier had salvaged their team's apple from Central Park's Turtle Pond, Holly and the others raced back to the fountain, arriving first and winning the right to travel in first class toward their next location. Though the challenge ended, Chris allowed Holly and her fellow competitors to tour New York City. During their sightseeing escapades, Daniel fled the competition, and Holly and the others tracked him back to his apartment. Daniel informed his colleagues that he had unfinished business to take care of, and Holly and the other competitors visited an underground fighting arena, where Daniel faced off in a match against his former assailant, Vincent Green. Holly cheered for Daniel, and celebrated in his victory over his rival. She was then seen at the Drop of Shame at the episode's end, claiming the prizes that her team had earned from the challenge. During the events of Aftermath I: Return of the Aftermath, Holly did not appear in person. She was mentioned, however, when Geoff asked the eliminated contestants and members of the peanut gallery which of the remaining contestants they wanted to win the season. Beth was Holly's only supporter. Holly and Emma were discussing strategies for their alliance at the start of Slap Slap Revolution. Emma suggested that, in order to win the next challenge, she and Holly should focus on distracting the other teams. Holly was initially apprehensive about Emma's plan, feeling that it was a dishonest way of winning, but eventually warmed up to it as Emma continued to pressure her. Holly and the rest of the competitors were then dropped off in the German Alps, in a high-risk avalanche territory. The challenge - which consisted of grinding meat and shaping a sausage large enough to support all the members of each team - proved incredibly easy for Holly and her team, who used the meat grinder they had been given as a reward. As the teams made their way down the mountain, an avalanche started racing toward them, knocking the contestans about and trapping Aidan, Daniel, Georgie, and Deylanie in a cave. Despite their insistance that they should be saving their teammates, Holly and the other, non-trapped competitors were forced to compete in the second half of the challenge: an electrifying dance off. In the challenge, Holly was matched against Jamie, who she easily defeated do to the latter's refusal to slap a girl. In the second round, Holly was set against Shaylie, who knocked Holly off her platform without so much as a second thought. Despite Holly's loss, Team Incredible Chris still won the challenge after Emma managed to knock Shaylie off her dance pad. Aidan and the others were eventually rescued from the cave, and joined Team Incredible Chris in first-class in retribution for their near-death experience. At the start of The Am-AH-Zon Race, Holly sat with Emma in first class. Emma expressed concern over Aidan's relationship with Deylanie, while Holly admired the couple. Shortly thereafter, Holly and the remaining contestants landed in the Amazon, where they were instructed to start on an eighteen-hour trek through the forest, which would eventually land them in Machu Picchu, where the second half of the challenge would commence. Holly and her teammates took off down the trail, and, when faced with a fork in the road, opted to travel down the right path. After traveling down the rain soaked path for a while longer, Holly thought she had spotted Chris. It turned out to be an intern, who had been stationed down that path to alert the contestants that they were going the wrong way. Holly and the others opted to stick with their path, under the assumption that the two paths had to cross again eventually. As they continued down the path, Holly and the other members of her team were captured by a local Amazonian tribe known as the Zing Zings, and knocked unconscious. When Holly came to, she and her teammates had been tied to a tree deep in the heart of the forest. Xavier tried to use the walkie-talkie the teams had been given in order to contact Chris, but found that the device had no batteries. Holly, who had batteries in her back pocket, passed a pack down the line, until Xavier finally managed to place the batteries into the walkie-talkie. The trapped competitors phoned Chris, who taunted the team, and threatened not to help them. Holly snapped, yelling at Chris to rescue them until the host finally complied and sent Chef Hatchet - who had stolen the walkie talkie's batteries in the first place - on a rescue mission. Around midnight - long after the Zing Zings had crowned Xavier as their king - Chef finally arrived and freed the hostages. The Zing Zings were revealed to be actors, hired by Chris, much to the annoyance of Holly and her teammates. Eventually, Holly and the others found their way to Machu Picchu, just in time to watch Jamie complete the challenge and claim victory for his team. Having been the last team to arrive, Team Incredible Chris were sent to their second Barf Bag Ceremony. When it came time to vote, Holly stamped a random passport, and voted for Aidan. Consequently, Aidan landed in the bottom two along with Xavier. Though Aidan received the most votes against him, Chris decided not to send any of the competitors home, instead claiming the episode to have been a reward challenge. Following the Amazon challenge, the contestants landed in Paris during the events of Can't Help Falling in Louvre. After Aidan suggested dining with Deylanie after the challenge's conclusion, Holly advised against it, stating that the food was awful. She then began to tell Xavier, who asked how she knew, about her family's visits to Paris over the years, but was cut off by Chris, who claimed that nobody cared. The contestants headed inside the Louvre and met in the pyramid court, where they were all assigned different statues. Team Incredible Chris was given the Venus de Milo, and were instructed to scour the Louvre for pieces of the dismantled statues, which they would then have to piece back together. Holly was quick to find the first piece of their statue, and helped her teammates gather the rest of the pieces. After all their pieces had been acquired, Holly and her teammates ran back to the pyramid court, and began to assemble their statue. Due to their lack of glue - caused by Aidan giving his team's glue stick to Deylanie - Team Incredible Chris' statue quickly collapsed to the ground, as did Team Einstein's. The two teams were forced to compete in a fashion face-off challenge, which would determine the loser of the episode. Holly, Xavier, Daniel, and Aidan all worked together to give Emma an award-winning makeover, and while the outfit was highly praised by Chris judges, Team Incredible Chris ultimately lost due to the makeover that Viktoriya and Deylanie gave Walter. At the elimination ceremony, Holly - against her better judgment - cast her vote for Aidan, as Emma and Xavier had asked of her. Aidan and Xavier ended up in the bottom two for the second time, and Aidan was successfully voted out, much to Holly's chagrin. At the start of Newf Kids on the Rock, Holly was among the competitors in economy class who had to deal with Deylanie's lamenting over Aidan's unexpected elimination. She mentioned that she didn't understand Deylanie's manic behavior, stating that most of her friends simply moved on after losing their boyfriends. Upon learning that Aria had been recruited to her and Emma's alliance, Holly was excited, and felt that she had an upper hand in the competition. Upon landing in Newfoundland, Xavier assigned Holly the task of rowing their team's boat to the shore, along with Daniel. She defended Emma from Xavier after Emma's hair became wet, obscuring her from either speaking or seeing. She was later dismayed upon realizing that her Nintendo 3DS had been destroyed, due to water damage from having been dropped into the ocean. Finally, Holly and her teammates reached the shores of Newfoundland, and were pitted against Team Einstein in a "screeching in" relay, consisting of three challenges. Holly and Walter were assigned to the final leg of the contest, which required them to make out with a cod, much to their protest. Due to an accidental victory earned by Deylanie, Team Einstein were crowned the winners of the challenge, and were awarded first-class seats, and Holly and Walter did not have to kiss their fish. Holly and her teammates were consequently subjected to economy seating. By the events of Jamaica Me Sweat, Holly had apparently repaired her Nintendo 3DS, and was playing Super Mario in the jet's economy section. The plan crash-landed in Jamaica, and Holly and the remaining contestants found themselves on the sandy shores of Montego Bay. Due to their unexpected landing, Chris had to improvise the episode's challenges, and so, the competitors were instructed to dive off of a waterfall and retrieve a set of Chef's golden chains from the bottom of the lagoon. Holly was the second member of her team to take the plunge, though her attempts to retrieve the chains were cut short after she belly-flopped against the water's surface, and needed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, courtesy of Daniel. After being revived by Daniel, Holly was sent to the infirmary, along with Deylanie. Her break was short-lived, however, thanks to Zane's comment that she and Deylanie looked fine enough to compete in the challenge. The three of them joined the others at the pool of a local hotel, which had been drained of water, and now supported a rickety roller-coaster of sorts, down which the contestants were expected to bobsled for their respective teams. Before Holly and Emma could compete as their team's second duo, Holly was stung by a bee, triggering her allergies. Her face swelled up, rendering her unable to see, and she and Emma consequently made it down the roller coaster at a comparitively slow pace. Holly was rushed to the infirmary for the second time that episode, rendering her unable to compete in the remainder of the challenge. In the end, Team Incredible Chris were the losers of the challenge, and Holly and her teammates were sent to another Barf Bag Ceremony. With her vision impaired, Holly was unable to vote on her own, and allowed Emma to help her cast her vote. Unbeknownst to Holly, Emma stamped Holly's own passport instead, having lead Holly to believe that they were voting Daniel out. In the end, three votes were cast against Holly, and the nerd was sent out of the Drop of Shame, courtesy of her supposed "best friend." In the confessional at the end of the episode, Emma said that voting Holly off was a "necessary" decision, which would ultimately lead her to victory in the competition. She then proceeded to smash Holly's Nintendo against the bathroom's wall, shattering it into several pieces. Appearance Upon her arrival, Holly is described as "a pale, short, and thin girl with curly orange hair and bright green eyes". Her tiny physique is brought to attention several times during the contest, including Broadway, Baby! when Xavier suggested she act as the team's baby because she was the "scrawniest." Xavier further referenced her petite frame during Can't Help Falling in Louvre, after Holly looked at the bust of her team's statue and wished for breasts like hers. Xavier sniggered and mentioned that it "would be an improvement." In regards to clothing, Holly's wardrobe is fairly simple, and predominantly white. She sports a white t-shirt with a Triforce from The Legend of Zelda and a mushroom from Super Mario printed on the front. Her legs are covered by a pair of simple blue jeans, and she wears a pair of all-white Converse All Star sneakers on her feet. Audition Tape At the start of her audition tape, Holly sits on her bed, playing video games, completely unaware that the camera is rolling. Her brother, Jack, informs her that he is filiming her audition. Though initially confused, Holly quickly figures out what her brother is talking about. She states that she is an avid video game player, as demonstrated by the multiple game-related posters lining her walls and the King Boo plush she has, which "she made from an old dolphin Pillow Pet." She mentions that her family is forcing her to audition for the show, which she doesn't mind, since she apparently has nothing else to do this summer. After telling the producers to choose her if they want, she turns back to her video games, only to get into an argument with Jack over ending the tape, which ends in the camera being knocked to the ground. Trivia *Holly was created by fanfiction user, nintendgal101. *According to Holly's biography, she is allergic to bees. Her allergies were triggered in Jamaica Me Sweat, causing Holly to break out in hives. This allergic reaction played a crucial role in Holly's elimination, later that episode. *During the challenge in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Holly is the only one of her teammates not to cringe or display a similar indication of distaste when Emma begins to blast "What Makes You Beautiful" by the English-Irish boy band, One Direction. This is because Holly is a closeted One Direction fan. *As revealed in The Am-AH-Zon Race, Holly always keeps a spare pack of batteries in her back pocket. This is because Holly is an obsessive video game player, and constantly needs to swap the batteries out of her game consoles due to how often she plays them. *Holly is a fan of Super Mario Brothers, and hacked her Nintendo 3DS so that she could play the otherwise incompatible game freely. *She also appears to be a fan of The Legend of Zelda video games, as suggested by the Triforce on her shirt. *Holly is also implied to be a fan of Marvel Comics and the cancelled TV series, Firefly. She suggested that both "Team Marvel" and "Team Firefly" might be appropriate team names in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. *Considering that the events of the real third and fourth season are not considered "canon" in this story, Holly is the only other redhead in the history of Total Drama, after Izzy. **Incidentally, Izzy also has green eyes and curly hair, just like Holly. *According to the start of Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, when Holly and Emma are chatting in the plane, Holly refuses to eat grapes. Because the focus switched to the duo at the tail end of Holly's sentence, the exact reasoning behind her refusal to eat grapes is unknown. **This is actually the start of a trend, in which the story focuses on Holly and Emma only after the former has begun ending her current sentence. The same incident happened at the start of Broadway, Baby! *As stated in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Holly visits Paris every summer with her parents, who actually met for the first time inside the Louvre. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Incredible Chris Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Aftermath Commentators